Frary
by frarybook
Summary: A story about when Francis came back to the castle and Mary is pregnant. Can Mary forgive Francis? or will she resent him?
1. Chapter 1

"Queen Mary..." A guard said coming up to me.  
>"Yes"<br>"King Francis has returned to the castle"  
>"Is anyone with him?" I was worried<br>"No,your majesty, the King has returned alone"  
>"send Nousterdomas, to go see if the king has been infected with the plague"<br>The guard walked out of the room, I walked to the chambers, I could see Francis outside and Nousterdomas checking him, after awhile he was cleared to come in the gates.

"Guards" I questioned what I was about to do, but I did it anyway,I was angry at Francis I feel left me and our nation during a plague, and yet he did not come back with them why? I do want to know but I don't.  
>"Yes, my queen how may I be of service?" One of my guards asked.<br>"Please do not let anyone in these chambers, no one. Am I clear?"  
>The one guard looked confused and then spoke out<br>"What about King Francis?"  
>"I do not want to see him, don't let him in, thank you"<br>The guard gave a fake smile and they all went back outside of my chambers.

I heard some commotion outside of my chambers so I deciding to see what it was about.  
>"What do you mean I can't go in there !"he yelled of anger "I am the King and I demand to be let in"<br>Silence hit the air, I was actually about to hide, would the guards let him in? They can't! I almost screamed when I felt a pain in my stomach... If only he knew.

"Sorry my Lord,but the Queen has ordered to have no one but people she invites in her chambers"

I could tell Francis was hurt, it hurt me a little but I just am so hurt by him leaving me, I just need a little time.

"Go and Tell Queen Mary that her husband is here and would like to be invited into his own chambers!"  
>He was angry,<br>I just started crying, I really don't know why but I did.

The guards opened the door, even tho I told them not to let him in they did, he saw my face steamed red with tears dripping down my cheek,

"You may leave know" Francis ordered the guards  
>"I'm so sorry" one of the guards whispered so that only I would hear it but I'm positive Francis heard it and he sighed,<br>I faked a smile to the guards and they left.

"Mary.."  
>I just started crying, really I was balling like a baby, but I didn't even care I was just so hurt.<br>"Mary what's going on?"  
>"Francis I need to be alone"<br>"Ma.."  
>I ran out the room, I felt terrible but I just couldn't look at him.<p>

A couple weeks have gone by, I know that I couldn't avoid him, but I tried my best.

"Queen Mary" a familiar voice called out.  
>"Catharine" I nodded my head.<br>I felt a pain in my stomach I tried to fake a smile.  
>"What's wrong my dear?" She looked worried.<br>"It's nothing im not feeling very well"  
>I said as I was about to fall down.<br>Catherine yelled out "Get the Queen to Nosterdomas"  
>I nodded my head as one of the nobel woman came to help me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Reign**

I woke up in a room that was very unfamiliar, I guessed it was the infirmary.  
>When I open my eyes I noticed it was dark, it must have been really late.<br>I lifted my head up a little bit to see Francis sitting on a chair beside the bed I was in, his head was laying on the bed. He was sleeping.

I didn't want to wake him up, but Nosterdomas came into the room.  
>"Your awake"<br>"I guess I am"  
>Francis's head flew up.<br>He put his hand on my check smiling.  
>He didn't say anything he just gazed into my eyes.<br>"Well I have some good news.."  
>I already knew what he was going to say, I've know for awhile know, I knew when Francis left me to go to Lola.<br>I knew...

"Well what is it" Francis questioned but it sounded like a demand.  
>"Queen Mary.." Nosterdomas started to say.<br>"Let me tell him" I questioned what I just said.  
>"Of course" he left the room<p>

"Mary your scaring me"  
>"Francis..." I wasn't ready to tell him but I had to "I'm pregnant"<br>"This is amazing" Francis smiled.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I missed your smile" he put his hand on my cheek "Mary, we should talk about Lola"

"We should"

"My...daughter did not make it.." he frowned.

"I'm so sorry Francis" i grabbed his hand.

"Lola went back to Scotland, her babes death was to much for here and went to go live with her parents"

I didn't know what to say.i just held his hand.

"we should talk about us" Francis said, but it sounded like a question,

i didn't respond i just nodded my head.

"Mary, I love you" he gazed into my eyes "You know that right"? he sighed.

"I know, Francis i think i need more time, you hurt me" a couple tears came down me face.

His eyes started to water, he looked up and blinked a was crying.

i felt terrible.

"Francis.."

"Mary, its okay" he faked a smile.

he whipped my tears away with his hand.

"We will talk about our relationship when you would like to" he assured me.

i smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you" Francis said "just know that"

Author Note

Frary is going to happen soon guys so keep reading!

Please review:)

and check out my instagram for fray its frarybook :)


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews:)

If you have any suggestions for the story you can DM me on instagram ( frarybook)

I am planning to start to bring some more characters in to the story like Kenna and Bash (and more) so if you want any certain character to be in a chapter please DM on instagram or leave it down in the reviews

Enjoy.

Francis was out on a hunting trip with Bash i was informed by Kenna earlier in the morning.

I thought know would be a good time to tell Kenna and Greer i was pregnant.

"Kenna" I smiled at Kenna "Greer" I smiled Greer.

"What is it Mary?" Kenna questioned "Is something wrong"

"Of course not,I am with child" I smiled.

"Thats perfect" Kenna smiled.

I smiled.

"How are things with Francis?" Greer asked with a worried look.

"I want to forgive him, i just.. i just don't know if I can"

"Trust me" Kenna interrupted "You and Francis have a unbreakable love"

"Things will get better" Kenna ushered me.

"I hope so" I whispered.

I was walking to go see a midwife who could make sure everything with the baby was good, until i saw Bash run up to me.

"Mary!" he looked scared.

"Bash whats wrong?"

He didn't say anything.

"Where is Francis? I meant it to sound like a question but i made it sound like a demand.

"Their were some angry villiagers..." he started to speak.

"Where is Francis!"

"He was taken.."

"The king has been captured, by some angry villagers, we don't know his exact location, but Bash" I look at him "Will show you were he was taken"

Bash left with a lot of men to go find Francis.

I couldn't help but cry, I missed Francis.I need Francis here.I just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, before Francis left the castle, before the plauge.

"The baby seems to be doing great my Queen" A midwife assured me.

"Thank you so much"

Its been one week since Francis disappeared.I have cried every night praying he would come thinking about this made me cry.

I heard some noise going on outside,I ran to the nearest window, it was Francis;

I couldn't help but cry of happiness, my Francis was back, the man i love is back.

I got down to the entrance of the castle as soon as I could.

Francis saw me.

I started running up to him.

He hugged me, but I stopped the hug and kissed him.

"I love you Francis" I whispered "I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note:

Sorry for not updating it so soon I've been really busy but I will try to post 1 or 2 chapters a week.

And I don't prof read this story(witch I probably should)cause I barely even have time to write it but I'll try my best.

I've changed my Instagram to reignvampires on that account I will post a photo saying I've updated the story.

I am going to put some drama

And btw a character in this chapter you will not like ;) someone has suggested I add this character back in so I did:)

Enjoy :)

2 months later

I wake up with the sun shinning in my eyes, I roll over to see Francis but he was gone.

I called in my ladies to help me get dressed. My stomach was really big for only three months of being pregnant,but Catherine said it is what all Scottish woman look like when their pregnant.

I walked out of my and Francis chambers to go eat breakfast. I walked into the room to find Francis eating already.

"Francis" he looked up at me.

"Good morning" he got up and hugged me and put his hand on we're are baby was growing.

I didn't say anything, I just kissed him.

We sat down to eat.

I was almost done eating when a guard came up to me and whispered

"Sorry to bother you grace but Lady Lola was looking for you"

Lola was back in Scotland or so I thought. Why would she come back.

I got out of my chair and started to walk out of the room.

"Mary" Francis called out.

I didn't know what to say, all the pain I had from when Francis left rushed back in.

I just ran out.

"Lola" I called out.

She looked different, she looked like she was after something, but what?

"Mary" she growled but she bent her head knowing that I was still her Queen.

"Not to be rude Lola I'm glad to see you" I lied "but what are you doing here?"

"I came back for Francis"

"You came back for what" I laughed until I noticed she was not joking.

"My family disowned me after I told them that my.. deceased.. Child was the Kings, people in Scotland heard about it and no one their would be able for me to marry, so I woul

d like to become the Kings mistress"

"You are joking right" I became worried.

"Does it look like I'm joking" she snarked at me.

"You must be crazy if you think Francis would do such a thing"

"He loves me Mary"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why do you want to be his mistress so badly?" I questioned.

"I already told you, know one in Scotland will marry me"

"In SCOTLAND you can find someone that is not from Scotland" I screamed "Francis will never love you"

She slapped me across the face hard, she was wearing a ring and it cut my check.

"Guards" I scream out.

"Mary, I'm sorry please,please.."

The guards grabbed her.

"

I hurried to my room so I could wipe of the blood that was coming out of my check.

But when I got their Francis was siting at the desk writing a letter.

I try to get to were the cloth was so I could wipe my check but Francis saw me.

"Mary" he called out "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing" I cried out

He got up and put his hand on my face, then he noticed the cut.

"Mary, who did this? What happened!" He demanded.

"I was with Lola, she wants to become your mistress"

Francis couldn't help but laugh.

"But I told her that you wouldn't have that happen she slapped me" I continued. Tears were coming down my checks.

Francis whipped them with his hands and kissed my forehead.

"Mary, she would never become my mistress because you are the girl I love , the beautiful girl carrying out child, the Girl that I am in love with"

Francis hugged me, my head was laying on his chest.

He put his hand on our baby.

"I love you Francis" I say out

"And I you" he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

? ﾟﾌﾚ? ﾟﾌﾚ? ﾟﾌﾚ? ﾟﾌﾚ?

Sorry for not updating I have midterms and I've been studying a lot for them, my last one is on Monday.

Be prepared for a spam of chapters on Christmas break:)

And btw for anyone doesn't have any confusion this whole fanfic is based on Marys pov

(Mary is about 5 months pregnant now)

I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach, it felt so painful I just wanted to cry.

If I put my hands on my stomach I could feel my child's feet kicking me.

The baby wouldn't stop kicking until he.. well I hope he's a he, so that Francis would have his heir.

The next kick was so hard that I gasped, Francis woke suddenly.

"Darling, what's wrong?" His eyes were full of worry.

"He's just kicking" I smiled.

"How do you know it's a he?" I could tell he was trying to distract me, and it was working.

"Because you need a he for a heir of France of course" i replied.

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as you and the baby are alright." I gazed into his blue eyes, you could get lost in them they were so beautiful.

I was about to reply but the baby kept kicking,I just wanted to cry it hurt so much.

Francis could tell I was in pain.

He put his hand onto our baby in the making and put his head just above it so his hair was just touching my stomach.

"Your mother, needs some sleep, would you mind letting her rest for a little" he giggled.

His voice made the baby stop kicking.

"I should wake you up, every time they wake me up" I laughed.

"Anything for you" he smiled.


End file.
